Disney Heroes TV Series Episodes.
List of episodes Season 1: The Superhero Saga Disney Heroes and the Master Emerald (1st Movie) (Pilot) Episode 1. The Warning (Season Premiere) Episode 2. 1st Chaos Emerald Episode 3. Poseidon Danger Episode 4. Jungle Rescue Episode 5. The Shredder Strikes Episode 6. Goku VS Broly Episode 7. Food Fight Episode 8. Chaos Emerald 3 & 4 found Episode 9. Heroes Prepare Episode 10. The Invasion of the Broccoli Episode 11. The Last Chaos Emerald Episode 12. Halloween on 34th Street Episode 13. Kim's Ordeal (Season Finale) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Superhero Saga', this is where we do our first Missions and train for Chaos's arrival' Season 2: Chaos/Broly Saga Episode 14. Creature Chaos arises (Season Premiere) Episode 15. Spider-Man VS Chaos 6 Episode 16. Perfect Chaos part 1 Episode 17. Perfect Chaos part 2 Episode 18. Broly Strikes back Episode 19. The Time Chamber (2-Part Episode) Episode 20. Broly Showdown (3-Part Episode) Episode 21. Broly Returns Episode 22. At the Beach (Season Finale) (Disney Heroes and the Dreamland Quest) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Chaos/Broly Saga', I hope we're prepared to destroy Chaos and this is where Kimmy and I become a pair of Female Super Saiyans' Season 3: The Life Form Saga (Disney Heroes and the Mayan Secret) Episode 23. Sandman JR (Season Premiere) Episode 24. Hydroman VS Mud Creature Episode 25. Ultimate Life Form (2-Part Episode) (25th Episode) Episode 26. Countdown to Doomsday Episode 27. Battle on the ARK Episode 28. Eclipse Cannon Duel Episode 29. Space ARK Showdown Episode 30. Ann's Birthday Episode 31. Super Typhoon attack in China (Season Finale) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Life Form Saga', Sonic and Shadow play an important role in this Season' Season 4: The Ninja Spirit Saga (Lost Season) (Disney Heroes and the Superhero Tournament) Episode 32. Legacy of a Disney Hero (Season Premiere) Episode 33. Code of Ninja Episode 34. Monsters and Animals Episode 35. The end is near for North America Episode 36: Japan Ninja Warrior Episode 37. Ninja Spirits (2-Part Episode) Episode 38. Final Countdown to Invasion Episode 39. Enter the Chosen Ones (3-Part Episode) (Season Finale) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Ninja Spirit Saga', this is where we use our Animal Spirits to destroy Demon Shredder' Season 5: The Avengers Saga Episode 40: Meeting with Iron Man (Season Premiere) Episode 41: The Fantastic 4 Episode 42: Captain America and Thor unite. Episode 43: The Avengers vs Dr. Doom Episode 44: Spider-Man vs. Iron Spider Episode 45: Iron Rescue Episode 46: She-Hulk's Birthday (Season Finale) (Disney Heroes and the Adventure on Mario Planet) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Avengers Saga', Iron Man and I become the main Characters in this Saga' Season 6: The Upgraded Team Saga (Disney Heroes and the Rage of Solaris) Episode 47. Super Volcano Threat (2-Part Episode) (Season Premiere) Episode 48. Tornado Alert Episode 49. And Justice for All Episode 50. The Wedding (50th Episode) Episode 51. April Fool's Day Episode 52. Futurama Episode 53. Female Bodybuilder Circus Episode 54. Starfire's Chocolate Factory Episode 55. The Chicken Flu Pandemic Episode 56. Mother's Day Waterpark Festival (Season Finale) (Disney Heroes and the Ultimate Weapon Part 1 & 2) (2-Movie Series Finale Event) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Upgraded Team Saga', this is where all bets are off in this Season' Disney Heroes: Unlimited (New Series) Season 7: Kingdom Hearts Tournament Saga Episode 57: Beerus and Champa (Season Premiere) Episode 58: Preparing for the Kingdom Hearts Tournament Episode 59: Ann's Team and Champa's Team Episode 60: Match 1 Begin! Episode 61: Lava & Ice Episode 62: The 4th Match Rumble Episode 63: Semi-Final Twist Episode 64: Heroes VS Kale Episode 65: The Tournament Finals Episode 66: Ann's Wish on the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs Episode 67: Beach Party Panic Episode 68: The Carnage Queen (2-Part Episode) Episode 69: Heroes are Lesbians (Season Finale) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Kingdom Hearts Tournament Saga'. Kairi plays a very big role in this Season' Season 8: Ultron Saga Episode 70: Secret of Project Ultron (Season Premiere) Episode 71: Ultron's Beginning Episode 72: Guardians of the Galaxy Episode 73: Ultron's Evolving Episode 74: Super Saiyan Fusion Episode 75: Super Saiyan God VS Kafla (75th Episode) Episode 76: Ultimate Ultron (part 1) (75th Episode) Episode 77: Avengers VS Ultron (part 2) Episode 78: Female Super Saiyan Nightout Episode 79: Dinosaur Rescue (110 Minute Special Movie Episode) Episode 80: Birth of the First Order (Season Finale) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Ultron Saga', we must help the Avengers destroy Ultron and also save the Dinosaurs in this Season' Season 9: Infinity War Saga Episode 81: The Force Awakens (Season Premiere) Episode 82: New Allies Episode 83: Rebel Resistance Episode 84: Attack on Starkiller Base Episode 85: Thanos Rises Episode 86: Earth's greatest Threat Episode 87: Avengers VS Thanos Episode 88: A New Hope Episode 89: Rise of the Jedi Team Episode 90: Thanos strikes Tokyo Episode 91: Infinity Stones collected Episode 92: Apocalypse in Manhattan Episode 93: Heroes and Allies unite Episode 94: Disney Heroes VS Thanos (Part 1 of 2-Part Season Finale) Episode 95: Celebrations with Avengers (Part 2 of 2-Part Season Finale) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Infinity War Saga, we must stop Kylo Ren & destroy Thanos from wiping out half of all Life in the Universe' Season 10: The Universe Tournament Saga Episode 96: Meeting Zeno (Season Premiere) Episode 97: Preparing for the Universes Tournament Episode 98: Arriving into the Nintendo Universe Episode 99: Ann VS Mega Man Episode 100: Battle at the Sega Universe (Epic 100th Episode) Episode 101: Sonic VS Death Egg Robot Episode 102: Mastering Ultra Instinct Episode 103: Kingdom Hearts Universe Episode 104: Sora and Kairi VS Giant Heartless Episode 105: The Semi-Finals in Pokémon Universe Episode 106: Heroes destroy the First Order Episode 107: The Ultimate Endgame Begins Episode 108: Goku VS Jiren Episode 109: Ann's Team VS Keyblade Foretellers Episode 110: Sora's Team VS Master of Masters Episode 111: Final Showdown for the Tournament Title Episode 112: Jedi Master VS Sith Supreme Leader Episode 113: The Universes Tournament Conclusion Episode 114: Welcome Home, Heroes Episode 115: Ann & Kim's Next Journey (Season Finale) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'The Universes Tournament Saga', we complete against the Keyblade Foretellers, Jiren & the Master of Masters in this epic Tournament' Season 11: The Foreteller Unions Saga Episode 116: The Secret of the Keyblade Prophecy (Season Premiere) Episode 117: Starting the Journey to confront 4 Unions Episode 118: Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Drama Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures